


Wounded Angels

by flickawhip



Series: Polyamory with Women Only [2]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Wounded!Mickie, Wounded!OFC, Wounded!Stephanie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 19:57:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16182110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Stephanie and Mickie are hurt... so are you...You cuddle up together.Written for the Imagines Blog





	Wounded Angels

\- You have been wounded for months now  
\- Your hurt ribs are slowly healing  
\- You’ve grown used to being alone  
\- At least, you had...  
\- Then  
\- Suddenly   
\- You aren’t alone  
\- Stephanie is brought home wounded  
\- Her arm broken  
\- Wrapped in a protective cast  
\- Now days are spent with Stephanie curled into you  
\- Whining softly  
\- Clearly hurting  
\- The two of you are happy enough to just rest  
\- Sleep  
\- Take comfort in each other’s company  
\- Mickie eventually is also brought home  
\- The quietness is worrying  
\- She’s usually able to smile  
\- Even when hurt  
\- Now she looks miserable  
\- You smile softly  
\- Sadly  
\- Hold a hand out to her  
\- “Come cuddle...”  
\- She whines softly even as she slips between both you and Stephanie  
\- You kiss her hairline gently  
\- Smile when Stephanie nestles closer  
\- Both women huddled against you  
\- It feels comfortable  
\- Even with your wounded ribs


End file.
